


【HQ/及影】油腻男idol（PWP/ ABO）

by FairyKIN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/ Bate/ Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyKIN/pseuds/FairyKIN
Summary: *ooc预警，题文无关，瞎取的*娱乐圈AU，ABO世界观不全、有生子产乳情节*设定：明星及（A，薄荷牛奶糖）×模特影（O，柠檬茶）





	【HQ/及影】油腻男idol（PWP/ ABO）

影山一直吐槽孩子太像及川，长了一张人见人爱的小脸蛋，不管对谁都笑眯眯的可爱模样，性格上也是像极了及川。

听闻过及川小时候能哭一整夜的故事，影山看着怀里睡得香甜的小宝贝隐约开始担心自己未来的夜晚睡眠质量。

带着球的十个月及川很少碰他，快要生产前帮忙扩张产道便于孩子顺利出生也是寥寥草草做完，丝毫不敢做得过分怕伤害到身体。

“飞雄，能不能帮我拿一下毛巾？”及川的声音伴着水声从浴室传来，影山刚将小家伙安顿好，戳了戳小家伙的脸颊确定他已经睡熟，家里那位一直不太安分的大家伙又开始叫唤。

影山拿起放在床上的毛巾往浴室迈去，还回头看了看摇篮确认小东西没有被及川的大嗓门吵醒，刚走进浴室就被人拦腰抱起，还没来得及惊呼就被吻封住唇瓣，鼻尖嗅到独属于及川的薄荷牛奶糖的气息。

“及川前辈……”影山抵住及川压过来的胸膛，脸上慢慢攀上绯红，“孩子还在外面……”

吻没有停下的迹象，及川的手也不老实地探进他的睡衣：“小家伙睡着了不太容易醒。”

影山听了这话满脑袋问号，那个每天晚上哭得上气不接下气、吵得邻居木兔夫夫都不能睡觉的小东西是谁家孩子？

光裸的后背贴上浴室冰凉的瓷砖，被吻得七荤八素的影山一个激灵清醒了几分，开始回应爱人的亲吻。及川温热的唇瓣一路向下，含住影山胸前的那团柔软，红粒因为孕期而肿大，孩子除了主食牛奶，偶尔影山也会用母乳当做“零食”喂给孩子，小家伙半夜醒来必须要嘬一口奶才能稍微安分的臭毛病及川一直都说是影山惯出来的。

敏感的红粒被温热的唇舌包裹住，舔舐吮吸、及川的舌尖抵在乳孔，另一侧的乳粒暴露在空气中得不到安抚，影山忍不住伸手自己去蹂躏，及川空出一只手覆上影山的手揉捏那抹可爱的深粉。

乳白色的液体顺着乳孔流出，影山推了推埋在自己胸前孩子般喝奶还砸吧砸吧的及川：“及川前辈不要……一会儿子醒了又要闹……”

从乳孔涌出的甜腥味充斥着他的味觉，及川故意用牙齿磕了软肉嘟囔道：“他醒了我给他泡牛奶。”

及川的手顺着影山的腰肢一路下滑，在小腹处稍作停留是自从有了孩子以后养成的习惯，手指滑向臀肉捏了捏，并拢两指一下插入影山还没有润滑的后穴，突然地进入让有些日子未经性事的影山拔高了音调，影山捂住嘴害怕自己的声音大得过分惊醒到孩子。

“上次你说你特别喜欢哪个女演员来着？我下一部戏就要跟她合作了。”没由来的及川突然聊起来了工作，手指还停留在影山的后穴转动抽插。

影山翻过及川下部戏的剧本，他记得里面有大段吻戏，床戏也有虽然只是寥寥几笔，但影山还是心里泛酸：“你答应我不拍这种戏的……”影山小声嘀咕，他才不想把自己的醋意表明清楚让及川笑他小气鬼。

后穴插入的手指变成了三根，及川触碰到肠壁深处某一点，刺激得影山彻底瘫软，攀着及川的肩膀勉强站立，及川还一副“好好回答问题才给你吃糖”的欠揍表情：“这种戏是哪种戏啊？嗯？”

刻意压低嗓音的尾声，瘙痒难止的后穴，影山觉得头疼，明明是眼前这个男人勾引的自己，怎么就变成了他饥渴难耐的状态？脑子已经被情欲攻占，他想要及川快点进来消磨掉手指无法满足的酥痒。

影山哼唧了两声，脸颊一半因为情事一半因为不好意思开口而渐渐红透：“就是那种……嗯……跟别的演员很亲密的戏……嗯！”

话还没说完，整个人被及川托着大腿抱了起来，影山一阵惊呼不得不双手勾住及川的脖颈、双腿勾住他的腰身，及川完全勃起的性器抵在影山后穴入口，缓缓送入渴望已久的温热肠道。影山扭着腰，及川也随着他的动作抽动，几乎是整根拔出又整根进入，每一次的进入都抵到深处。

影山仰着头唇畔溢出羞人的呻吟，及川印上一个吻，轻咬住影山的舌尖，嘬着唇瓣。

“太快了……及川前辈、嗯……”称呼这种习惯，影山总是改不过来。

“错了。”用力顶弄了两下便从满是淫水的后穴抽出，硕大的龟头浅浅地顶在穴口不进入。

突然的空虚让影山皱起眉头，指尖掐入及川的后背：“阿徹、阿徹，快给我，嗯……快点。”

身体凑上前，胸前乳粒上还挂着未干的白色液体蹭在及川的身上，及川低头再次含住乳粒，奶腥味再次弥漫开。

“快点进来啊，”影山试图单手攀住及川的肩，另一只手扶住巨大的肿胀上下套弄，声音带着一丝颤抖，“阿徹，你快给我，我要你肏我。”

“小骚货。”及川低声骂了一句，影山一向在情事上不太主动，难得的主动及川怎么可能不满足他。

性器再次进入身体，影山舒爽得发出一声叹息，下身性器喷洒出一股白浊，及川笑他不行，自己还没有舒服他却先射了出来。

“阿徹、阿徹，”撒娇般地叫着及川，“我还要嘛，今天都要射在里面，要射得满满的……飞雄想吃好多、嗯……”

一股淡淡的柠檬香飘进及川鼻腔，及川顿时觉得脑袋里面一片空白，理智快要决堤，今天的小飞雄跟平日不太一样，脑子里面飞快地算了一下日期，手抚上影山脖颈后的腺体——温度烫得吓人，发情期来得猝不及防。

及川嗅到的柠檬茶口，影山不耐烦地在及川肩头咬了一口，将脸埋在他颈间，浑身的燥热难受光靠及川身上薄荷牛奶糖的甜味没办法解决。

“快点……阿徹你快点……”影山的连声催促摧毁了及川仅剩的理智。

粗暴地吻上影山的唇，下身再次进入也不像之前那般温柔，影山溢出的呻吟被顶弄得七零八碎。影山已经忘了自己高潮了几次，要不是小家伙一声啼哭，两个人还能折腾，及川按着影山帮他好好清理了一番，放任孩子在摇篮里哭得小脸通红，实在是没力气不然影山真的想给及川的屁股踹上一脚。

影山瘫在床上，看着及川单手抱着孩子泡牛奶、试水温，把小家伙抱在怀里喂奶、嘴里也不知道在哼着什么歌，小家伙闹得动静大睡得也快，抱着奶瓶还没撒手就这么睡了过去，放小东西回摇篮前影山轻轻吻了吻他的脸颊，也顺带亲了一下及川：“及川爸爸辛苦了。”

及川愣了一下露出笑容，将小朋友放回软和的摇篮滚回影山身边，手抚上影山的腰给他按摩：“你才是最辛苦的那个。”说完还附赠一个油腻腻的wink。

“果然男idol已经步入油腻期了吗？”影山窝在及川怀里，半眯着眼假寐。

及川打了一巴掌在影山的屁股上，将影山捞进自己怀里，不带情欲地在他唇上印下一吻：“宝贝，晚安。”

“及川先生你也赶紧睡吧。”清醒的时候被叫“宝贝”影山到底还是有些受不了，面露嫌弃地翻了个白眼。

虽然是嫌弃但是身体还是老老实实往及川怀里又靠了几分，鼻尖环绕着让他安心的薄荷牛奶糖的香甜，打了个哈欠困意席卷而来，影山回应给及川一个晚安吻。

 

—fin—

**Author's Note:**

> *又是写完自己没眼看的车
> 
> *关于信息素的想法又是因为自己一边写一边吃悠哈薄荷牛奶糖想出来的（瘫）


End file.
